


A Ripple

by HanaritsuKrizza



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Last Night's VS Arashi, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaritsuKrizza/pseuds/HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: Nino understands Ohno in ways that nobody else, himself included, can.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Ripple

* * *

..

Minutes after wrapping up the filming, Ohno finds himself trudging the hallway of Fuji TV station. Three pairs of footsteps can be heard quite in a distance in front of him and another beside his. He can also hear the faint voices of chattering staffs from the opposite direction of where he's headed to, as well as the moving of set from the studio he's just left.

He feels a ripple on his calm, a series of wavelets and ruffles that's disturbing the otherwise flat surface, and it lies heavy on his mind. It usually is stabilized, in a far more unstirring that is normally possible, but not today. It seems today is marginally colder than he has liked.

Ohno rubs the sleeve of his checkered polo shirt, realizes that it doesn't provide much relief and sneaks a look at his side. Their steps are both dawdling and quiet and the hallway appears to be endless. There's only a scant of space between them and he decides to diminish it as he seeks for warmth. Social-distancing is an absolute norm nowadays, but they are nowhere near strangers and in private, it's acceptable that they be as close as they want (not mentioning the improbability of not having _skinship_ , as far as the two of them are concerned). As expected, his actions don't go unheeded by Nino who directs him a questioning side-glance.

"It's weird," he speaks in muted voice, too soft that only Nino with their close proximity is able to hear.

Nino tilts his head without breaking off, the sound of his soles as they hit the floor continues to be a steady rhythm. "What is?"

The tone he uses is gentler than Ohno has expected. With his cheeky and snarky attitude on set, it's difficult to ignore the huge difference. It's well-meaning and kind and it placates the flow of the water.

"People always laugh at me even when I talk seriously." He pauses. He has Nino's full attention even when it doesn't seem that way, so he takes the time to scour for the suitable term befitting his current state. "This is the first time that I'm... bothered about it."

There's a fleeting contracted smile on Nino's lips that Ohno doesn't miss.

"That's because _this_ has something to do with me."

"Hm?"

Their walk becomes even more leisure and unhurried and Ohno rubs his sleeve with his fingers for a second time, his elbow touching the fabric of Nino's shirt. He looks at Nino.

"It's 'Compliment Nino Time', everyone said amazing things and as the leader, you're supposed to end it with something that has great impression but what you shared is rather weak for a finale." Their eyes meet for a second and Ohno feels a knot on his brows with the sight of Nino's mirth. "That's what everyone believes and laughs at. You're bothered about it because you're worrying if I think the same."

There isn't any breeze nor a drop of an object to cause an interruption, but the wavelets remain on his calm. They form wrinkles and creases of inquiries and concerns which he can't help but brood over.

_That sounds right, then._

"So, do you?" he voices out.

Nino curls an arm around Ohno in a manner that will expel the residual space between them. The grip of the hand on his shoulder is both protective and possessive but still tender and thoughtful. Without showing any hint of resistance, he takes advantage of Nino's warmth and let his body be handled.

The sureness and certainty of this gesture are things that he admittedly likes. They help to bring back the quietude that the water has been losing.

"Don't worry, even if the whole world laughs at you—"

"You're part of that world, you laughed too."

"Yes, but not for the same reason."

Ohno takes an abrupt halt that results in Nino doing the same and compels him to say his reason without actually speaking. He's answered by a snort that he's aware isn't meant to ridicule him. His expression stays passive.

"I didn't laugh to make fun of you, not that they're actually making fun of you, I just thought that it's so like you to say something like that."

"Huh, I see." He starts to walk again, noticing that the three that are previously in front of them have already entered the green room. He also notices the weight of the gaze that Nino is placing on him.

His calm isn't on its usual serenity yet but he can feel the folds dissipating.

"Don't worry, okay. I understand perfectly well what you want to say and intend to mean. I know how to interpret you and your feelings are being conveyed properly even when your words are mostly undecipherable," Nino says all too seriously. His voice is barely a whisper yet it resonates with a myriad of significance and elucidation that touches the string of Ohno's heart.

"Nino..."

"Even if no one else can or _especially_ if no one else can, I alone will understand you. Thank you for the compliment, Leader."

"..."

Ohno merely blinks in response, too moved to react with words. He feels enlightened and relieved in a way that completely erases his troubles and uneasiness. He hasn't thought that he's this bothered about it, but the mass that has been lifted off of him is heftier than has been anticipated.

He senses the ripple slowly thinning out before it eventually fades into nothingness. Just like that, the water is once again still and unmoving and he has his calm back to its peaceful tranquility.

Nino understands Ohno in ways that nobody else, himself included, can.

_Always Nino. Only Nino._

"It's okay." Nino grins at him. "You can fall for me even more, I'll stay close to catch you."

It's Ohno's turn to snort this time, but only to conceal the unnatural way his heart has leaped. "What kind of character is that?"

"The Matsumoto Jun in a romantic drama character."

They both let out a chuckle and just before they open the door to the green room, Ohno looks him in the eye, sends him a signal and sees a genuine smile spreading on Nino's lips that's probably mirroring his own.

There are million ways to say _I love you,_ you just have to listen. In Nino's case, he just has to look.

..

* * *

_**-krizza-** _

**Author's Note:**

> Nino with Ohno's sandals... Nino with Ohno's two sandals...  
> Referenced to VS Arashi 2020.10.01


End file.
